Earth-7045
Earth-7045 is a shared universe between Marvel Comics & Transformers. Characters *The Abomination / Emil Blonsky *Abraxas *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel (formerly Rocky Davis) *A.I.M.: **M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton (leader) **Scientist Supreme / Lyle Getz (second-in-command) **Blizzard I / Gregor Shapanka **Cobalt Man / Ralph Roberts **M.E.C.H.: ***Silas / Leland Bishop (leader) ***Novo **Ringer / Anthony Davis *Alicia Masters *Ani-Men: **Ape-Man / Gordon Keefer (leader) **Bird-Man / Henry Hawk **Cat-Man / Townshend Horgan **Frog-Man I / Francois Le Blanc *Annihilation Wave: **Annihilus *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur **Horsemen of Apocalypse: ***Famine / Autumn Rolfson ***Pestilence (formerly Plague) ***War / Abraham Kieros **Mister Sinister / Nathaniel Essex ***Marauders: ****Arclight / Philippa Sontag (leader) ****Harpoon / Nodiak Koatak ****Malice ****Prism / Robert "Robbie" (surname unknown) ****Riptide / Janos Quested ****Scalphunter / Johnathon "John" Greycrow ****Scrambler / Kim Il Sung ****Vertigo **Sugar Man *Arblus (deceased) *Armadillo / Antonio Rodriguez *Arnim Zola (deceased) *Arsenal *Asgardians: **All-Father Odin Borson **All-Mother Friggia / Freyr Freyrdottir **Heimdall / Heimdallr **Hermod Odinson **Lady Sif **Tyr Odinson **Valkyries: ***Valkyrie / Brunnehilde (leader) **Vidar Odinson *Atlantis: **King Namor McKenzie, the Sub-Mariner **Princess Namorita Prentiss *Attuma (formerly Nekkrod: Breaker of Oceans) **Orka *Autobots: **Optimus Prime (birth name Orion Pax) (leader) ***Sparkplug ***Hi-Q **Alpha Trion (birth name A3) **Beachcomber **Blaster ***Eject ***Flip Sides (faux allegiance) ***Ramhorn ***Rewind ***Slamdance ****Grand Slam ****Raindance ***Steeljaw **Brainstorm ***Arcana **Brawn **Chromedome ***Stylor **Cliffjumper **Crankshaft **Crosshairs ***Pinpointer **Constructicons: ***Devastator ****Scrapper (leader) ****Bonecrusher I ****Hook ****Long Haul ****Mixmaster ****Scavenger I *****Scorpulator ***Hauler **Cosmos **Crosscut ***Road Rage **Defcon **Dinobots: ***Grimlock ***Scorn ***Slash ***Sludge ***Slug ***Smash ***Snarl I ****Tyrannitron ***Swoop **Drift (birth name Deadlock) **Fortress Maximus ***Cerebros **Gears **Grapple **Hardhead ***Duros **Highbrow ***Gort **Hoist **Hosehead ***Lug **Hound **Huffer **Impactor **Inferno I **Ironhide **Jazz **Jetfire I **Medix **Mirage I **Monsterbots: ***Doublecross (leader) ***Grotusque ***Repugnus **Nightbeat ***Muzzle **Omega Supreme **Perceptor I **Pointblank ***Peacemaker **Powerglide **Protectobots: ***Defensor ****Hot Spot ****Blades ****First Aid ****Groove ****Streetwise ***Rook I **Prowl I **Ratchet **Red Alert ***Longarm **Seaspray **Side Burn **Sideswipe ***Vanguard **Silverstreak (birth name Bluestreak) **Siren ***Quig **Skids **Smokescreen I **Sunstreaker **Sureshot I ***Spoilsport **Throttlebots: ***Rollbar (leader) ***Chase ***Freeway ***Goldbug (birth name Bumblebee) ***Searchlight ***Wideload **Thundercracker **Tracks **Trailcutter (birth name Trailbreaker) **Triton (faux allegiance) (deacesed) **Warpath **Wheeljack **Whirl **Windcharger **Wreckers: ***Ultra Magnus (current leader) ***Broadside ***Catilla ***Chainclaw ***Fisitron / Ironfist ***Jumpstarters: ****Topspin ****Twin Twist ***Landfill ****Flintlock ****Silencer ***Quickmix ****Boomer ****Ricochet ***Rack'n'Ruin ***Roadbuster (deceased) ***Rotorstorm ***Sandstorm ***Scoop ****Holepunch ****Tracer ***Springer ***X-Brawn **Xaaron *Avengers: **Captain America / Steven "Steve" Rogers (co-leader) **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (co-leader) **Avengers Academy: ***Striker / Brandon Sharpe (leader) ***Finesse / Jeanne Foucault ***Hazmat / Jennifer Takeda ***Mettle / Kenneth "Ken" Mack ***Reptil / Humberto Lopez ***Veil / Madeline "Maddy" Berry **Black Panther / T'Challa **Black Widow / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Doctor Druid / Anthony Druid (born Anthony Ludgate) **Giant-Man / Henry "Hank" Pym (formerly Ant-Man I) **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Moondragon / Heather Douglas **Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers **New Avengers: ***Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock (co-leader) ***Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) (co-leader) ***Falcon / Samuel "Sam" Wilson ***Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker **Photon / Monica Rambeau (formerly Captain Marvel II) **Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff **Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff **Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew **Swordsman I / Jacques Duquesne **Thor Odinson **The Vision **Wasp / Janet van Dyne **West Coast Avengers: ***Hawkeye / Clinton "Clint" Barton (leader) ***Tigra / Greer Grant (formerly the Cat) ***War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes ***Wonder Man / Simon Williams **Young Avengers: ***Patriot II / Elijah "Eli" Bradley (leader) ***Hawkeye II / Katherine "Kate" Bishop ***Hulkling / Dorrek VII/Theodore "Teddy" Altman ***Speed / Thomas Shepherd ***Stature / Cassandra "Cassie" Lang ***Wiccan / William "Billy" Kaplan (formerly Asgardian) *Axonn-Karr (deceased) *Azazel *Baron Heinrich Zemo (deceased) *Bernhard Gruler (deceased) *The Beyonder *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blue Marvel / Bernard Brashear *Brotherhood of Mutants: **Magneto / Erik Lensherr (leader) **Acolytes: ***Unus the Untouchable / Angelo Unuscione ***Kleinstock Brothers: ****Eric Kleinstock ****Harlan Kleinstock ****Sven Kleinstock ***Scanner / Sarah Ryall ***Seamus Mellencamp ***Suvik Senyaka **Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis **The Blob / Frederick "Fred" Dukes **Mystique / Raven Darkholme **Pyro I / St. John Allerdyce **Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Brute Force: **Soar (formerly Slipstream) (leader) **Hip Hop **Lionheart **Surfstreak **Wreckless *Calypso Ezili *Camelot: **Knights of the Round Table: ***King Arthur Pendragon (deceased) ***Black Knight I / Sir Percy of Scandia (deceased) *Canada: **Alpha Flight: ***Guardian / James Hudson (leader) ***Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier ***NorthStar / Jean-Paul Beaubier ***Puck / Eugene Judd ***Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski ***Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen ***Snowbird / Anne McKenzie-Thompson *Captain Britain Corps: **Captain Britain / Brian Braddock **Merlyn / Merlin *The Celestials: **One Above All (leader) **Arishem the Judge **Ashema the Listener **The Blue Celestial **The Celestial Gardener **Devron the Experimenter **Eson the Searcher **Exitar the Exterminator **Gammenon the Gatherer **Gamiel the Manipulator **The Godhead **Hargen the Measurer **Jemiah the Analyser **Nezarr the Calculator **Oneg the Prober **The Red Celestial **The Red-Blue Judge **Scathan the Approver **Tefral the Surveyor **Tiamut the Dreaming Celestial **Ziran the Tester *The Chameleon / Dmitri Smerdyakov *Charles "Chip" Chase *Circus of Crime: **Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt (leader) **Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen **The Clown / Eliot "Crafty" Franklin **The Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno **The Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver *Crimson Dynamo III / Alexander "Alex" Nevsky (deceased) *Crusader / Arthur Blackwood *Cybertronian Senate: **High Senator Proteus (deceased) **Drivetrain (deceased) **Halogen (deceased) **Sherma (deceased) **Tomaandi (deceased) **Traachon (deceased) *Daken / Akihiro *Decepticons: **Megatron I (leader) ***Blastcharge I **Aerodive (deceased) **Astrotrain **Bitstream **Blitzwing **Chopper **Combaticons: ***Bruticus ****Onslaught (leader) ****Blast Off ****Brawl ****Swindle I ****Vortex ***Sky Shadow I **Contrail (deceased) **Crush **Dirge I **Flip Sides **Horrorcons: ***Apeface ****Spasma ***Snapdragon ****Krunk **Hotlink **Insecticons: ***Shrapnel (leader) ***Barrage I ***Bombshell (formerly Greithoth: Breaker of Wills) ****Needler ***Chop Shop ***Kickback ***Pseudo ***Ransack ***Venom **Mayhem Attack Squad: ***Bludgeon (leader) ***Bomb-Burst ***Bugly ***Carnivac ***Finback ***Iguanus I ***Needlenose ****Sunbeam ****Zigzag ***Octopunch ***Quake ****Heater ****Tiptop ***Skullgrin ***Snarler ***Spinister / Rotorblade ****Hairsplitter ****Singe ***Stranglehold ***Submarauder **Mindwipe ***Vorath **Misfire ***Aimless **Rainmakers: ***Acid Storm ***Ion Storm (deceased) ***Nova Storm (deceased) **Ramjet I **Scorponok I ***Olin Zarak III **Shockwave ***Fistfight **Skullcruncher ***Grax **Skylance **Skywarp ***Thunderclash **Slugslinger ***Caliburst **Soundwave I ***Cobalt Sentries: ****Garboil ****Howlback ***Frenzy I ***Overkill ***Ratbat (deceased) ***Rumble ***Slugfest ***Squawkbox ****Beastbox ****Squawktalk ***Wingthing **Starscream I ***Swindle II **Straxus (deceased) ***Flatline ***Squadron X: ****Macabre (current leader) ****Crosscut II ****Earthquake ****Fang ****Ferak ****Tornado ***Triton (deceased) **Sunstorm **Thrust I ***Inferno II **Treadhead **Triggerhappy ***Blowpipe **Turmoil (deceased) **Weirdwolf ***Monzo *Defenders: **Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange (leader) ***Wong **Ant-Man II / Scott Lang **Captain Marvel III / Genis-Vell **Ghost Rider / Johnathon "Johnny" Blaze **The Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner (formerly Nul: Breaker of Worlds) **She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters **Silver Surfer / Norrin Radd *Delta Force: **Blackwulf / Lucian **Karkas *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (formerly the Master Planner) *Electro III / Maxwell Dillon *Eternals: **Eternals of Earth: ***Zuras (leader) ***Ajak ***Druig ***Gilgamesh (formerly the Forgotten One) ***Ikaris ***Makkari ***Phastos ***Sersi ***Sprite ***Thena / Azura **Eternals of Titan: ***Mentor / A'Lars (leader) ***Elysius ***I.S.A.A.C. ***Starfox / Eros (birth name Eron) ***Sui-San ***Uranos **Kronos **Uni-Mind *Fantastic Four: **Mister Fantastic / Reed Richards (formerly Hydro) (leader) **Human Torch II / Jonathan " Johnny" Storm (formerly Pyro II) **Invisible Woman / Susan "Sue" Storm-Richards (formerly Aero) **The Thing / Benjamin "Ben" Grimm (formerly Geo, Angrir: Breaker of Souls) *FuturePharm: **Aldrich Killian (deceased) *Galactus **Heralds of Galactus: ***Terrax the Tamer / Tyros (leader) ***Air-Walker / Gabriel Lan ***Firelord / Pyreus Kril ***Stardust / Lambda-Zero *Gorilla-Man / Kenneth Hale *Grapplers: **Lascivious / Davida DeVito (formerly Titania I) (leader) **Letha / Helen Feliciano **Poundcakes / Marian Pouncy *The Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Guardians of the Galaxy **Adam Warlock **Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas **Moondragon / Heather Douglas *Heavy Metal: **Uproar (leader) **Armory **Bloodbath **Ramrod **Tailgunner *Heinz Kruger (deceased) *Hellfire Club: **Inner Circle: ***Black King / Sebastian Shaw (leader) ***Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde ***Black Bishop / Harold "Harry" Leland ***White Bishop / Donald Pierce *Heroes for Hire: **Luke Cage (birth name Carl Lucas; formerly Power Man I) **Iron Fist / Daniel "Danny" Rand *The Hobgoblin I / Roderick Kingsley *The Hobgoblin II / Jason Macendale, Jr. (formerly Jack O'Lantern I) (deceased) *Professor Ho Yinsen *Hydra: **Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (leader) **Arnim Zola (A.I.) **Batroc the Leaper **Crossbones / Brock Rumlow **El Jaguar / Ramon de Rico **Fenris / Andrea von Strucker (deceased) **Hive **Kraken I / Daniel Whitehall **Madame Hydra / Ophelia Sarkissian **Mentallo / Marvin Flumm **Sin / Sinthea Shmidt **Swordsman II / Andreas von Strucker (formerly Fenris) **Werner von Strucker *Jacob "Jake" Fury (formerly Kraken II) *Latveria: **Doctor Doom / Victor von Doom (monarch) **Lucia von Bardas *Korbonites: **Beta Ray Bill *Kranix (deceased) *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Lanarq: **Zarkan *The Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol (formerly the Living Pharaoh) *The Lizard / Curtis Connors *Loki Laufeyson **Enchnatress / Amora ***Executioner / Skurge *Mad Thinker / Julius (surname unknown) **Awesome Android *Madame Web / Cassandra Webb *Magnificus **Ga'mede *Margaret "Peggy" Carter (deceased) *Masque *Massachusetts Academy: **Staff: ***Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) (chairman of the board) *Masters of Evil: **Baron Helmut Zemo (formerly Phoenix, Citizen V) **Black Knight II / Nathaniel "Nathan" Garrett (deceased) **Goliath I / Erik Josten (formerly Power Man II, Atlas) **Living Laser / Arthur Parks **Whiplash / Marco "Mark" Scarlotti *Maverick / David North / Christoph "Christopher" Nord *Maximals: **Optimal Optimus (birth name Optronix; formerly Optimus Primal) ***Armordillo ***B'Boom ***Blackarachnia ***Bonecrusher ***Cheetor (birth name Speedor) ***Depth Charge (deceased) ***Dinobot (birth name Dynobot) (deceased) ***Fractyl ***Rattrap (birth name Rattletrap) ***Rhinox (birth name Loader) ***Silverbolt (deceased) ***Tigerhawk (deceased) ****Airazor (birth name Wing Saber) (deceased) ****Tigatron (formerly Unit 2) (deceased) ***Wolfang *Mephisto **Blackheart *Melter / Bruno Horgan *Mercy / Ab'ltris (Abigail Mercy Wright) *Midnight Sons: **Blade / Eric Brooks (leader) **Moon Knight / Marcus "Marc" Spector **The Man-Thing / Theodore "Ted" Sallis **N'Kantu, the Living Mummy **Werewolf by Night / Jack Russel (birth name Jacob Russel) *Midtown High School: **Student Body: ***Ava Ayala ***Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Mister Fear II / Alan Fagan *Moira Kinross-MacTaggert *Mojo **Reavers: ***Lady Deathstrike / Yuriko Oyama (co-leader) ***Spiral / Rita Wayward (co-leader) ***Angelo Macon ***Bonebreaker ***Murray Reese ***Pretty Boy ***Skullbuster ***Wade Cole *Moonstone II / Karla Sofen (formerly Meteorite) *Morlocks: **Callisto (leader) **Ape **Berzerker / Raymond "Ray" Carter **Erg **Leech **Mole **Scaleface **Sunder / Mark Hallet **Tar Baby *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Nelson and Murdock Law Office: **Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock **Franklin "Foggy" Nelson **Karen Page *New Mutants: **Cypher / Douglas "Doug" Ramsey (co-leader) **Sunspot / Roberto "Bobby" da Costa (co-leader) **Cannonball / Samuel "Sam" Guthrie **Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh **Magik / Illyana Rasputin **Magma / Amara Aquilla **Multiple Man / James Madrox **Network / Sarah Vale **Warlock **Wolfsbane / Rahne Sinclair *New Warriors: **Justice / Vance Astrovik (leader) **Firestar / Angelica "Angel" Jones **Night Thrasher / Dwayne Taylor **Nova / Richard Rider **Penance / Robert "Robbie" Baldwin (formerly Speedball) *Omega Red / Arkady Rossovich *Parker Family: **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Benjamin Parker (deceased) **May Reilly-Parker *Patriot I / Jeffrey Mace *The Phoenix Force *Porcupine / Alexander Gentry *Predacons: **Tripredacus Council (leading council): ***Ram Horn (leader) ***Cicadacon ***Sea Clamp **Buzzsaw (deceased) **Laserbeak (deceased) **Megatron II ***Drill Bit (deceased) ***Iguanus II ***Inferno II ***Manterror (deceased) ***Quickstrike ***Scorponok III (birth name Clamps) (deceased) ***Terrorsaur (birth name Terrorsoar) ***Transquito **Predacon Secret Police: ***Ravage (deceased) ***Tarantulas (birth name Mesothulas) (deceased) **Predaking (deceased)/Anicons: ***Razorclaw (leader; first Predacon leader) (deceased) ***Divebomb ***Headstrong ***Rampage (formerly Protoform X) ***Tantrum *The Punisher / Frank Castle (born Francis Castiglione) **Microchip / David Lieberman *Queen of the Brood *Radioactive Man / Chen Lu *Ransak the Reject *Red Skull I / Johann Shmidt *Red Skull II / Albert Malik (deceased) *The Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Russia: **FSK (Federal Counterintelligence Service): ***Valentin Shatalov (formerly Crimson Dynamo VI) **Winter Guard: ***Red Guardian I (leader) ***Crimson Dynamo V / Dimitri Bukharin ***Darkstar / Layna Petrovna ***Powersurge / Illarion Ramskov ***Sibercat / Illich Lavrov ***Steel Guardian / Josef Petkus (formerly Red Guardian II) ***Ursa Major / Mikhail Ursus ***Vanguard / Nikolai Krylenko ***Vostok / Anatoly *The Sandman / Flint Marko / William Baker *Savage Land Mutates: **Brainchild **Amphibius **Barbarus **Gaza **Lorelei / Lani Ubanu **Lupo *The Scorpion / MacDonald "Mac" Gargan *Secret Warriors: **Nicholas "Nick" Fury (leader) **Hellfire / James Taylor James **Quake / Daisy Lincoln **Sebastian Druid **Slingshot / Yo-Yo Rodriguez *Selene Gallio (formerly the Black Queen) *Serpent Society: **King Cobra / Klaus Voorhees (formerly Cobra) (co-leader) **Viper / Jordan Dixon (co-leader) **Anaconda / Blanche Sitznski **Black Mamba / Tanya Sealy **Constrictor / Frank Payne **Cottonmouth II / Burchell Clemens **Death Adder / Roland Burroughs **The Eel / Leopold "Leo" Stryke **Princess Python / Zelda DuBois **Rattler / Gustav Krueger **Sidewinder / Seth Voelker (deceased) *The Shadow King **Amahl Faurok (deceased) *S.H.I.E.L.D.: **Director Maria Hill **Agent 13 / Sharon Carter **Alexander Pierce **Alphonso "Mac" Mackenie **Black Widow / Natalia "Natasha" Romanova **Clay Quartermain **Contessa Valentina Allegra de Fontaine **Deathlok / Michael Collins **Dum Dum Dugan / Timothy Aloysious Cadwallader Dugan **Jasper Sitwell **Jonathan "John" Garrett **Mary Fitzpatrick-Parker (deceased) **Mitchell Carson **Mockingbird / Barabara "Bobbi" Morse **Richard Laurence Parker (deceased) **Skywatch: ***Overdrive **Thunderbolts: ***Songbird / Melissa Gold (formerly Screaming Mimi) (leader) ***Ant-Man III / Eric O'Grady ***Diamondback II / Rachel Leighton ***The Ghost ***Mach I / Abner Jenkins (formerly the Beetle) ***Paladin ***Taskmaster / Anthony "Tony" Masters **Wendell Vaughn (formerly Marvel Boy II, Quasar I) *Shockblast *The Shocker / Herman Schultz *Slither / Aaron Solomon *Starjammers: **Corsair / Christopher Summers (leader) **Ch'od **Hepzibah **Raza Longknife *Stark Industries: **Iron Man / Anthony "Tony" Stark (current C.E.O.) ***Edwin Jarvis **Crimson Dynamo I / Anton Vanko **War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Stingray / Walter Newell *Swarm / Fritz von Meyer *S.W.O.R.D.: **Henry Peter Gyrich (leader) **Abigail Brand **Sydren *Tarantula / Anton Miguel Rodriguez *Teena the Fat Lady / Mary Stenson *Thanos **Black Order: ***Corvus Glaive (leader) ***Black Dwarf ***Ebony Maw ***Proxima Midnight ***Supergiant **Blood Brothers *Titania II / Mary MacPherran (formerly Skirn: Breaker of Men) *The U-Foes: **Vector / Simon Utrecht (leader) **Ironclad / Michael "Mike" Steel **X-Ray / James "Jimmy" Darnell **Vapor / Anna "Ann" Darnell *The Ultimate Spider-Slayer / Alistair Smythe (deceased) *United States of America: **Military: ***Air Force: ****War Machine / James "Rhodey" Rhodes *Weapon Plus: **Project: Rebirth: ***Dr. Abraham Erskine (deceased) **Weapon X: ***Dr. Abraham Cornelius / Joseph Rothstein (deceased) ***Psi-Borg / Aldo Ferro (deceased) ***Team X: ****Sabretooth / Victor Creed *White Tiger / Hector Ayala *Wyatt Wingfoot *X-23 / Laura Kinney *X-Men: **Professor X / Charles Xavier (leader) **Cyclops / Scott Summers (field leader) **Banshee / Sean Cassidy **Beast / Dr. Henry "Hank" McCoy **Caliban **Chamber / Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore **Colossus / Piotr "Peter" Rasputin **Dazzler / Alison "Ali" Blaire **Dust / Sooraya Qadir **Elixir / Joshua "Josh" Foley **Emma Frost (formerly White Queen) **Forge **Gambit / Remy LeBeau **Havok / Alexander Summers **Hellion / Julian Keller **Husk / Paige Guthrie **Iceman / Robert "Bobby" Drake **Jean Grey-Summers (formerly Marvel-Girl, Phoenix, Dark Phoenix) **Jubilee / Jubilation Lee **Kuan-Yin Xorn **Legion / David Haller **Longshot **Mercury / Cessily Kincaid **Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner **Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar **Polaris / Lorna Dane **Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro **Rogue / Anna Marie (surname unknown) **Sage **Shadowcat / Katherine "Kitty" Pryde (formerly Sprite) **Storm / Ororo Munroe **Sunfire / Shiro Yoshida **Thunderbird / Jonathan "John" Proudstar **X-Force: ***Wolverine / James "Logan" Howlett (leader) ***Archangel / Warren Worthington III (formerly Angel, Horseman of Death) ***Deadpool / Wade Wilson ****Bob, Agent of Hydra ****Weasel / Jack Hammer ***Domino / Neena Thurman ***Fantomex / Charlie Cluster-7 ***Feral / Maria Callasantos **Warpath / James Proudstar *Xetaxxis: **Aagar *Vermin / Edward Whelan *Vulture / Adrian Toomes *Waspinator (birth name Wasp) *Witwicky Family: **Irving "Sparkplug" Witwicky **Steven "Spike" Witwicky **Carly Harrison-Witwicky Category:Realities